


Starlink: Arkohn's Resurgence

by MatrixNova, Shadowfire (MatrixNova)



Series: Starlink: Take The Fight To The Legion [1]
Category: Starlink: Battle for Atlas (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixNova/pseuds/MatrixNova, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixNova/pseuds/Shadowfire
Summary: What if the defeat of Grax wasn't the end of the Forgotten Legion? The Starlink Initiative removed a major player from the board but what if there were others? Starlink's work in Atlas may not be over after all.
Series: Starlink: Take The Fight To The Legion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647082
Kudos: 1





	Starlink: Arkohn's Resurgence

**Author's Note:**

> I know there aren't a lot of Starlink fictions out there, but I still want to try at making one as I want to make one that's an adventure and a continuation of the game itself.

_*Unknown Planet. Unknown Time*_

On a dark planet, a tall figure with facial scarring, claws on the hands instead of nails, a more human-like appearance, and soulless black eyes wearing a Legion robe similar to Grax's had observed Grax's fall. "You have failed us, Grax. With all of your talk, you were nothing but a blind pawn. Now, I must pick up where you left off. Unlike you, I do not need help making Nova from an alien from another planet." The figure said darkly in a deep male voice.

Just then, a slightly shorter figure wearing onyx black battle armor which included a helmet walked into the chamber. "My lord, are we proceeding to move out?" The shorter figure asked in a moderately toned female voice. The taller figure said nothing but nodded as he stood upright and walked out of his chamber with the female figure following right behind him.

"My lord, what will you do since Grax has somehow been defeated?" The female figure asked out of the blue.

"Grax was pitiful, but he did turn out to be a good diversion." The male figure answered with calm. "Not to mention he did have a couple of good ideas in that brain of his, no matter how feeble it was."

"How so, my lord?" The female figure tilted her head.

"The Dreadnought is an excellent way to transport Legion and Primes across Atlas. However, because of it's size, it's too easy to detect, making it an easy target. We have to overcome that weakness and expand the Legion's forces." The male figure answered. "There are still a few Dreadnoughts left from Grax's force. We can use them to our advantage."

"I see your point, my lord." The female figure bowed.

"I'm glad you do. We must expand the Legion's forces." The male figure commented. "It is time."

_*4 Weeks Later. The Equinox. *8:10 AM*_

It had been a couple of weeks since Starlink had beaten Grax, avenging St. Grand and they had celebrated. Now they were taking a well-deserved break, but were still on the lookout for any remaining Legion forces as they were still online. "That's the fifth Dreadnought we've creamed! Awesomesauce!" Levi cheered.

"There are still more remaining Legion forces out there." Hunter reminded calmly. "Grax may be gone, but Legion forces are still roaming around."

"Hunter's right. We can't afford to let our guard down." Mason agreed.

"Who knows what else is here in Atlas." Chase pondered out loud.

"If there are any more Legion out here, we'll take them down." Razor grinned.

"In any case, we must remain vigilant." Judge advised. "Legion signatures have been sporadic ever since the defeat of Grax."

"Are you kidding, Judge? We've been on a roll." Levi retorted.

Suddenly, a Dreadnought signature popped up on the screen. "We've got another one!" Razor announced.

Everyone ran up. "Where are Legion this time? I wanna pound some more of their heads." Rankor voiced.

"Looks like they've shown back up on Vylus." Razor answered. "Maybe they want a second helping of butt-whooping."

"Let us go, then. We must halt them before they spread again." Galla stated. "We should visit my armory when we get there."

"Alright. Back to flying over the bile pools." Chase shuddered.

_*Atlas. Vylus. First Guard Armory. 9:01 AM*_

Mason, Chase, Hunter, and Galla went down to Vylus's surface after bypassing the outlaw hyperspace traps to investigate the Legion presence that had appeared there. They saw the signature was near First Guard Observatory which worried them, so they went there. When they got there, they saw what they hoped they didn't: First Guard Armory had been leveled. There was nothing but a smoldering wreckage with some small fires remaining.

"Oh my god..." Chase put her hand to her mouth.

"It's just a wreck now." Hunter whispered solemnly.

"No..." Galla breathed. "It's all gone." She exited her ship and ran to what was left of her First Guard Armory. Seconds after she got close enough, she fell to her knees and simply closed her eyes trying to resist the urge to cry but was failing to do so.

"I can't believe the Legion did this." Chase muttered. "I thought they would be too mindless and unmotivated to do this after we beat Grax."

"Apparently not. This is a mystery." Hunter added.

Mason walked up to where Galla was kneeling. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, friend Mason. This wasn't your fault. It is the fault of the Legion."

"Galla!" A voice called out. The four turned to see an individual that was like Galla, but a yellow-green color and slightly lighter-colored wings. 

"Archus!" Galla called back as she got up and ran to Archus. "It is good to see you are still alive."

"Believe me. I feel the exact same way." Archus panted lightly.

"Excuse me, but what happened here?" Hunter asked.

"Legion happened." Archus growled. "At first, we thought we could take 'em, but then out of nowhere, this tall individual with an onyx black robe with a hood showed up with a type of Legion we've never even seen before. They took us out in a matter of minutes."

"A new type of Legion?" Mason asked out loud.

"Yes. I believe they are called 'Goblins'." Archus remembered. "They moved like Imps, but were more like Cyclopses. They tore the place apart."

"This is most troubling." Galla said. "We must inform the others about this immediately."

"I agree." Hunter voiced. "Let us get back to the Equinox." The four didn't realize it at this moment, but what they went through with Grax would be nothing. This was only the beginning of a new adventure for Starlink.

* * *

**With that, here is the prologue of my very first Starlink fiction. I have a soft spot for the game as I liked the story and characters. The Legion kind of remind me of the Krawl from Spectrobes except robots being driven by certain members of a conglomerate of sorts. Let me know if you feel a resemblance.**

**I hope this story gets lots of positive support and if you have any ideas for this fiction, please let me know in the comments because I'd actually like to hear them as this is only the beginning. If you have a description of your idea, include that as well.**

**Until next time, this is Shadowfire (MatrixNova) signing off!**


End file.
